I've Got a Feelin'
by luvspashley13
Summary: Kind of AU. Ashley and Spencer meet for the first time in college where they are both on the track team. Ashley's her wild, girl-loving self and Spencer is sweet, innocent, and ...straight? Read and find out! Please review!
1. Spencer's Lovegame

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! All South of Nowhere characters belong to Tom Lynch.

**A/N:** This story is kind of AU, Ashley and Spencer meet for the first time in college where they're both on the track team.

The songs are:

_Lovegame_ by Lady Gaga

_Ashley's thoughts are italicized_

**Music playing is in bold**

I glance up at the building that a group of my teammates have led me to and I'm ready to explore the infamous "track house"; inhabited by a group of upperclassmen males on the track team it's something akin to a "trackie frat house."

I look down at my outfit just to check that I'm still lookin' fly. I'm wearing a guy's black button down shirt with only one button buttoned; my red bra is visible beneath my black and red striped tie. I have on a pair of red boyshort underwear and what outfit of mine is ever complete without my black stilettos?

_Yeah, I look good._

I enter the building, and walk in right next to 4 simultaneous games of pong.

Everyone is wearing minimal clothing and the girls look hott!

I grab a beer and join the crowd watching the games.

The game directly in front of me suddenly gets very interesting very fast.

On one side of the table, are two really hot girls who are getting owned by the two guys on the opposite side of the table.

One of the guys speaks up, "Yo, you girls better be careful! Only one cup left and you girls are losing beyond the house ratio. Aka, if I sink this, you girls either have to streak or make-out."

One of the girls pleas, "Wait! I didn't sign up for this!"

"Sorry, house rules!" the guy proclaims as he sinks the shot flawlessly.

All eyes in the room have now turned to these 2 girls as they giggle and whisper, deciding which option to take.

The girl who hasn't spoken thus far says, "Fuck it! Come here!"

She turns her whole body to face the other girl.

She places her hands on the girl's hips and pulls her closer.

She lifts her right hand up and brushes the girl's hair out of her face. With the same hand, she cups the girl's face and their lips touch.

Their kiss quickly becomes deeper and tongues are flying as the guys hoot and pump their fists in the air.

I am completely engrossed in this scene until I hear, "Wow! That was a… that was something wasn't it?"

I turn around and see the most beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed girl standing behind me. She's one of the other freshmen on the team this year and one of the few whose company I actually enjoy.

"Hey Spencer, what's up?"

"Oh, not too much. I just got here not that long ago. I've been in the other room dancing, but I came out here because this guy Shawn would not leave me alone. I was contemplating leaving, but then I heard the yelling and saw you in here."

"So what's wrong with this guy?" _Spencer never seems to be into the guys that are actually into her. She's smoking hot, but she always seems to fall for the guys who are least interested in her._

"Well, he's got a reputation and you know, I'm just not that kind of girl."

I nod in agreement and for the first time I actually notice what she's wearing. Spencer is wearing lingerie that looks like it was previously worn by a Victoria's Secret mannequin, but she definitely fills it out better than any mannequin could.

"So are you still thinking about leaving?"

"Not if you'll dance with me and help me keep Shawn away."

She smiles. _I love it when she smiles._

"I'd love to," I respond and I offer her out my hand.

She takes it and I lead her on to the dance floor.

I take her to the center of the floor and the rhythm soon finds our hips.

Of course, being the two hot girls we are, a crowd of guys soon form around us.

All eyes on us.

Watching us intently.

Watching our lithe bodies twist and turn along with the music.

Everything is going great, until "Hey Spencer, looking good! Wanna get out of here?"

It's Shawn. _I hate it when guys get drunk and can't take blatantly obviously hints that the girl they want is not into them._

Spencer grabs my hand and pulls me through the crowd of people to yet another different room in the track house.

It's known as the VIP room and it's notorious for random hook-ups.

When we first walk in, the room seems to be living up to its reputation.

There are various couches distributed throughout the room; most of which are occupied by couples making out.

The atmosphere seems a little awkward for us so Spencer and I turn to leave, but we hear "Hey girls! Come sit over here by me for a little! My girlfriend's getting us drinks and I'm bored."

We recognize the guy as one of the upperclassmen who lives in the house. It's obvious that he's drunk, but he seems nice enough and at least it keeps us away from Shawn for a little while longer.

So Spencer takes a seat next to this guy on the couch and I stand by the couch's arm.

She gives me a playful grin and motions for me to sit on her lap; so I do.

The guy speaks again, "So do you girls have your eyes on anyone in particular tonight?"

Spencer chuckles and responds, "Well, I haven't really met any nice ones yet. Right now it's kind of looking like I might end up going home with Ashley here."

The guy's face lights up and you could almost see the light bulb appear above his head.

"You should totally go for it! Why don't you guys make out…right now!"

Spencer turns and looks at me as if she's contemplating it, but then she turns back to the guy and says, "I would, but Ashley's involved with somebody from back home."

_Shit! I forgot to tell her about the whole "Carmen broke up with me" thing! Noooooo!_

The guy nods and slurs, "I understand, but you gotta admit, it would be hot."

"Yes it would," she replies with a grin.

A girl enters the room and we correctly assume her to be this guy's girlfriend.

So we get up and she takes our seat on the couch as we say "see ya around!" and head out the door.

So now we're back on the dance floor, doing our thing once again when Shawn totally cuts in.

He blocks Spencer against a wall with his body so I go around to the side and grab her hand and pull her out around him.

"Thanks for that!"

"Anytime. What are friends for?"

So we begin dancing again and Spencer asks, "So does Carmen know that you're here tonight? I mean, this theme seems a little risqué for a taken girl to do solo."

"Yea, I've been meaning to talk to you about that. Carmen broke up with me a few days ago."

"What? What happened?"

"Nothing really; she just called to say she wasn't happy anymore and she thinks she wants to date someone else."

"Oh my God Ashley, I'm so sorry!"

"What are you sorry for? It's not your fault. I'm having an awesome time here with you tonight."

"Wait, so we could have made-out just now?"

"Um, yea, we could have."

Just then we're surrounded by two guys. Each of which put their hands on our hips and starting dancing behind us.

So we give them a little contact, and then Lady Gaga's _Lovegame_ comes on.

_Lovegame is Spencer's favorite song. When she dances to that song, it makes everyone in the room wonder why she's doing it in a track house and not on a pole for money._

The guys back off to watch Spencer's show which she quickly makes me a part of.

**Hold me and love me, just wanna touch you for a minute.**

At this line Spencer is swinging her hips, running her hands through her hair, and staring directly at me as if she's singing the words to me specifically.

So I take the invitation.

I swing my hips as I strut to the center of the room. Well aware that all eyes are on me, but keeping my eyes locked with Spencer's.

As I approach her she extends her arm out to me and I take her hand.

She pulls me close to her and slides her hands down the sides of my body to hips as if tracing out my curves.

**With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh!**

She slides her hands down a little bit lower and completely gropes my ass.

Our bodies moving to the beat, hips grinding, her hands all over my ass; yeah, we have the attention of the entire room.

_She is turning me on so much! I'm pretty sure she's straight, but the comment she made earlier about us making out mixed in with this complete groping of my ass is way beyond my acceptable level of being teased. _

_So I go for it. _

**Are you in the game?**

I sing this verse to her and then I wrap my hands around the back of her head and our lips come crashing together.

Before she even has a chance to realize what's happening, my tongue is in her mouth and begging for some fun.

She accepts and the entire room cheers as the song ends.

Spencer abruptly breaks the kiss and walks off the dance floor looking flustered.

I follow her into the room where different people are playing pong now.

I reach out and put my hand on her shoulder, "Spencer, is something wrong?"

She turns and I can see she's totally freaked and fighting back tears.

I grab her hand and pull her outside on the front porch to give us some privacy.

We sit down on a bench and I put my arm around her as she keeps her head buried in her hands.

"That freaked you out just now. Didn't it?"

She nodded. She was definitely crying now.

She wipes away her tears and looks up at me.

"Ashley, will you please walk me home?" she sniffles.

"Of course," I respond.

We stand up and begin our walk back to campus.

_Should I say something to her? Should I tell her it's ok? Try to find out what upset her so much?_

"I'm sorry I got so upset Ashley. I usually don't cry. I'm really not this much of a baby."

I smile, "It's ok. I don't think you're a baby."

A few steps and then, "So what did upset you so much? Was it me?"

"Kind of," she responds.

"What upset you so much about it?"

"Ashley, I'm not into girls like that. I know you are and that's ok with me. I like you, just not like that."

I nod, "Ok, well I'm sorry I made you feel uncomfortable. I didn't mean to."

"I know. I'm not sure why I reacted so strongly. It was just a kiss."

_Just a kiss my ass. There was something else there. That's what upset you; you felt it too. The spark, the connection, the "your lips belong on mine" feeling._

"Well the last time I checked you couldn't catch the gay gene from kissing," I joked.

She giggled, "Well that's a relief!"

We reach her dorm building and I turn to her.

"So, can we just forget about this whole thing and keep being best friends?"

She smiled, "I'd really like that."

"Good, me too," I said as I held the door open for her and watched her disappear inside her dorm building.


	2. Trying To Find the Words

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! All South of Nowhere characters belong to Tom Lynch.

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are awesome!

The songs are:

_Sexy Bitch_ by David Guetta

_Womanizer_ by Britney Spears

_Ashley's thoughts are italicized_

_**Music is playing in bold italics**_

**When last we left our Spashley…**

We reach her dorm building and I turn to her.

"So, can we just forget about this whole thing and keep being best friends?"

She smiled, "I'd really like that."

"Good, me too," I said as I held the door open for her and watched her disappear inside her dorm building.

**The Next Day**

I wake up and of course the first thing on my mind is that kiss from last night. I can't accurately describe how good it made me feel. I think I really like this girl.

So I decide to quench my desire by texting her, "Hey Spence, how's it going? Wanna meet up for dinner tonight?"

My phone vibrates and I instantaneously flip it open, "Hey, I'm good. Dinner sounds great. See you at the dining hall at 6?"

"I'll be there :)"

A smile finds its way onto my face like most times when I'm involved with this girl.

So I get dressed and make my way to practice ecstatic knowing that I have a dinner date with Spencer tonight.

I meet the team at the track and our coach tells us distance girls to go for a six mile run and meet back up here for core afterwards.

So we do our run and Spencer, Heather, and I are the first girls back to the track.

As soon as we stop running, Heather exclaims, "Whew! I'm gonna get some water!"

Spencer echoes, "Yes! Water!"

I just walked silently next to her and Heather turned around and said, "I guess Ashley doesn't share our enthusiasm for water."

So Spencer play-punched my shoulder and I gave a sarcastic, "woot!"

We got our water, did our core workout, and then I spent the rest of the day attempting to concentrate on homework, but actually thinking a lot more about a certain blonde than computer programming.

When 5:45 finally came I was out the door in a matter of seconds and on my way to see the girl that had been consuming my thoughts all day.

I walk in the dining hall and I see her sitting at a table in the back by the windows. She smiles and waves as she sees me walk in.

I smile back and grab some food.

Then I sit down next to her and say, "So, how was the rest of your Sunday? Do anything exciting?"

"Um, not really. Unless you call a five page research paper about poetry exciting."

"I generally don't, no."

She laughs. _I LOVE her laugh! Her laugh is so loud and distinct and just absolutely hilarious. Her laugh makes other people laugh, it's that awesome._

I smile and we continue to discuss our classes this semester.

We finish eating and walk toward the glass doors to the outside world.

I look over and Spencer is squinting very hard and looking out of the doors. _It's one of the most adorable things I've ever seen. Her nose all crinkled and whatnot._

"Hey Spence, whatcha lookin' at?"

"Oh, I'm just trying to see if it's raining. I forgot to put my contacts in before coming here. I really hope it's not raining though. Is it?"

So I look outside and say, "No, not right now."

She responds, "Oh, good! Cause this shirt is like nothing."

Now of course all of my attention is focused directly to said shirt which is in fact white and literally nothing.

So I hold the door open for her and we walk outside.

We get about three steps out the door and it starts to rain.

"I'm sorry. I lied. It's sprinkling."

"Ok, well as long as it's just sprinkl-"

She's cut off by the sound of pouring rain as the rain gods hear my prayers and the clouds just pour out everything they held back from Noah's ark.

"Noooo!" she screams as she starts running towards her dorm.

"She you tomorrow Ash!"

I just stand there in the rain, not even caring how wet or cold it is. The view of her trying to run in flip-flops and that white shirt in the rain is SO worth it.

"See you tomorrow!" I call out with a smile.

I walk back to my dorm, slowly. I'm deep in thought about a certain blonde and how imbedded beneath my skin she's gotten very recently.

When I make it back to my dorm I throw on pajamas and collapse on my bed, that smile that's slowly becoming more permanent still etched on my face as I drift off to sleep.

_**I'm tryin' to find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful**_

_That's Spencer's ringtone!_

I roll over and quickly flip open my phone.

I answer with a groggy, "Hello?"

"Hey Ash, were you asleep?"

_That's right. Spencer told me she thinks she works better if she goes to sleep early and wakes up at the crack of dawn._

"Um, yeah, but don't worry about it. What's up?"

"I'm sorry. I was just wondering if you'd be interested in going to see _It's Kind of a Funny Story_ with me tonight. It came out this weekend and I didn't get a chance to see it, but I really want to!"

_Yes! _"I'd love to. What time did you have in mind?"

"Well the earliest it's playing after practice is 7:40. So do you wanna meet up at the bus stop at around 7?"

"Sure, that sounds good to me. See you then." 

"See you Ash."

_I'm well aware that this isn't a date to her, but I'm ecstatic just to be spending more time with her later tonight!_

Classes were a blur and practice was a little clearer, but still pretty fuzzy. But by 6:45, my world's image was crystal clear.

I practically floated from my dorm to the bus stop and then…

"Hey Ash, how's it going?"

"Pretty good; how are you?"

"I'm really excited! The previews for this movie look so good and the guy from _The Hangover_ is in it!"

"Kewl."

The bus comes and we find a pair of seats.

_Oh my God! She smells so good! I can't even really describe the scent except amazing._

We make small talk on the way to the theater and I thoroughly enjoy her company. We get to the theater and take our seats just as the previews are starting up.

_Wow, there's absolutely no one in this theater besides us. I mean, it is a Monday night, but still. _

_The theater is dark, but her face is illuminated from the screen as she turns to me, "Ashley, I want you to show me. Show me how to be with a girl."_

_She moves the arm up between our seats and moves closer to me._

_Then she places her hand on my upper thigh and whispers in my ear, "Please, Ashley."_

_I lock eyes with her and besides the fact that every ounce of me can feel that she wants me; I can see the desire reflected in her eyes as well. _

_I slip my hand around the back of her neck and pull her face closer to mine…_

"So what did you think?"

"Huh?"

"About the movie? It was pretty good, wasn't it?"

_My version was fantastic until the credits suddenly appeared out of nowhere! _

"Yea, it was pretty entertaining."

She smiled and led me out of the theater and back on the bus. Before I even realize it we're back on campus and I'm contemplating how unfair it really is that time flies by when you're enjoying yourself.

We step off the bus and she turns to me, "Well thanks for going with me. I had a great time tonight."

I smiled, "Yeah, me too, anytime."

Then we parted ways and headed toward our respective dorms.

_Yeah, I know who I'll be dreaming about tonight alright._

**Fast forward to Thursday morning…**

_**Superstar, where you from? How's it going? **_

_Ugh! My alarm! Wait, what's today… Thursday! I have class with Spencer this morning; now that is definitely worth getting out of bed for._

I roll out of bed, shower, and get dressed in a grand total of 25 minutes.

Then I'm out the door and before I know it I'm sitting in Psycholinguistics waiting for Spencer to walk through the door.

_There she is!_

She walks through the door and almost immediately we lock eyes.

She raises her eyebrows in an "oh, hey!" kind of glance and then smiles and waves to me.

I smile and wave back as she takes a seat next to me.

"So did you do the homework for this class?"

_Ashley Davies, do homework?_

"Uh, no, I couldn't find the time this weekend. You?"

"Well I tried, but I couldn't get 2c."

She leaves her seat to put her homework on the stage in the front of the room and I can't help but admire her back jean pockets.

_You can do it, just ask her what she's doing tonight. Just act kewl, you got this._

She returns to her seat and I ask, "So, what are you doing tonight?"

"Let me think… Nothing that I know of, why?"

"I was just wondering if you'd be up for hanging out tonight. We could watch Jeopardy…"

_She loves Jeopardy, it's probably her favorite show._

She smiles, "Sure, I'd like that."

Now I'm smiling, "Great, so I'll come over to your room around 7?"

"Yea, that sounds good to me."

_Yes! One on one time is just what I need. I'll just be my charming self and maybe she'll realize how amazing that kiss really was._

**A/N: Please review!**


	3. How Far is Heaven

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! All South of Nowhere characters belong to Tom Lynch.

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are awesome! Sorry I haven't updated in a while and this chapter is kinda short, but since this is loosely based on life experience, I now have much more to draw from and add

_Ashley's thoughts are italicized_

_**Music is playing in bold italics**_

**When last we left our Spashley…**

"I was just wondering if you'd be up for hanging out tonight. We could watch Jeopardy…"

_She loves Jeopardy, it's probably her favorite show._

She smiles, "Sure, I'd like that."

Now I'm smiling, "Great, so I'll come over to your room around 7?"

"Yea, that sounds good to me."

_Yes! One on one time is just what I need. I'll just be my charming self and maybe she'll realize how amazing that kiss really was._

So needless to say, the rest of the day flew by for me.

Now it's 7:00 and I'm standing outside Spencer's door.

I can't even describe the intense butterflies I'm feeling in my stomach right now.

I raise my hand and knock on her door.

My heart feels like it's about to pound right out of my chest as her door swings open and I see her smiling face.

"Hey Ash, come on in!"

I take a step in and she closes the door behind me.

"My roommate's on a debate team trip or something. So I've got the room all to myself."

"Kewl."

She motions for me to sit down on her bed as she flips on the tv.

We play a competitive round of Jeopardy until the commercial break. Then we find ourselves sitting on her bed in a kind of awkward silence because, let's face it, the commercials on channel 4 on a Thursday night just aren't that engrossing.

"Soooooo, let's not sit here in an awkward silence."

She giggles, "Alright. Well, we could play the question game like in that movie the other night; that should be interesting."

"Ok, so why were you really so upset about kissing me last weekend?"

"Wow! Way to ease into this game! …um, I think I was scared. So are you just into girls or are you bi-sexual?"

"Girls only. What were you so scared of?"

"The way it made me feel. So what's your type of girl?"

_Did she really just say it scared her because of what she felt? Oh my gosh, she's totally into me!_

"I don't really have a type. If I feel a connection with a girl, then she's my type. So what's your type?"

"Ugh. That's a tough question recently. It would be SO easy if I could just like Ben (a guy who lives on her floor and has fallen under the Spencer Carlin charm). He's a great guy and I really like him. He's funny, he's smart, he'd do anything for me, but I just don't feel anything though. You know?"

"Come here," I say as I pull her closer to me.

I stare into her eyes and say, "I know exactly what you mean."

I lean in, my hand cupping the side of her face, and our lips gently touch.

I close my eyes and just soak up the feeling for a minute.

Then I pull back a little and say, "It's nothing like that."

Our eyes still locked, she nods.

"But Ashley, I'm not gay! It's hard to explain. I like guys. I just haven't found any that really impress me yet."

"Spencer, have you ever felt anything around a guy like what you just felt when I just touched you?"

"Well no, but I've never had a boyfriend before. Oh look! Jeopardy is back on!" she says and averts her glance to the tv.

I give in and we finish up our game of Jeopardy.

After the show ends, Spencer clicks off the tv and exclaims, "Wow! Look at it snowing outside! It looks like a blizzard!"

I follow her gaze and sure enough it's snowing.

"Well I guess I should start walking **all** the way back to my dorm in this **blizzard.**"

Spencer took my hint, "Ash, don't be ridiculous, you can stay here for the night."

_Yes!_

"Thanks Spence. Can I borrow some pj's though?"

"Of course."

Spencer walked over to her dresser and began shuffling through her drawers until she found an outfit she deemed suitable for me to borrow.

She threw me the clothes and then began undressing herself.

Then she crawled into her bed.

I climbed in and laid down behind her.

I wrapped my arms around her and at first she tensed up, but then she quickly relaxed into me.

"You comfortable Spencer?"

In a somewhat hesitant, but yet pleasantly surprised voice she whispers, "Yea, are you?"

"Yea," I smiled.

I just laid there for quite a while; soaking up everything that is Spencer Carlin. The smooth curves in her body, how good it felt pressed against mine, the light tickle of her hair against my skin, the quiet rhythm of her body moving up and down with her breath; yes, heaven exists, and yes, I spent the night there.


End file.
